Love, or Something
by Nobdy'sMelody
Summary: Just a little nothing i came up with; Roxas/Namine. Out of boredum. But, still, i think it's pretty good. R


**Love, or Something**

A/N: just a random story I came up with.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

****************************************************

Namine glanced up into the face of a pretty-eyed boy that any girl would die to trust. "Hello," she whispered, a blush creeping onto her porcelain cheeks.

Roxas' endless blue, depths smiled back at her, "Hey."

Glancing away from his eyes to calm her blush, she stared at the tattoo on his neck. The number XIII, standing for his gang, stared back at her.

Axel smacked the back of Roxas' spiky head. "Roxy, she's you-know-who's sister. Not your turf."

Roxas lowered his head, biting his lip. Namine's eyes locked onto those lips, wondering what it would feel like for his pink lips to touch hers.

"Y'know, it doesn't matter to me that you're in a gang rival to my brother's," she mumbled quietly.

He sighed, "It should."

"It doesn't."

******************************************

"Does your brother know?" he wrapped his arms around her waist. His voice was seductive as his breath tickled her neck.

Namine shrugged, looking up into his endless blue eyes, "Kinda."

"Well, what'd you tell him?" Roxas furrowed his eyebrows, his arms tightening around her waist.

She giggled, her arms locking around his neck, pulling his face closer to hers in the dark of the night, "The truth. …I just left you out of it."

He chuckled darkly. Who knew his innocent angel could be so sneaky? She shivered- from the cold?

"Are you cold, Nami?" he whispered huskily in her ear. Kissing her neck more softly than the brief brush of a butterfly wing, he smirked, "do I have to heat you up?"

She shook her head, "No…Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Are you seducible?" he smirked at her.

Namine smiled softly, shaking her head, "No." Roxas' nose brushed hers gently.

"Can I… kiss you?" he whispered against her lips.

She swallowed, "I might be bad at it."

"That's not possible," he moaned before locking their lips together.

Her cheeks heated up as he clutched her closer, tighter.

"I love you," Roxas sighed when they separated, his blue eyes dazed.

****************************************

Namine snuck in late, around 1 A.M. Roxas waved from his car before driving off.

"You're late," Cloud spat from his chair on the porch.

A statement, not a question.

Namine nodded, "Just a bit."

"I thought I told you your curfew is ten."

The blonde girl nodded, "You did."

"Who was that who dropped you off?"

"A friend," was all she replied.

He raised his eyebrows, "Just a friend? Then, you shouldn't be afraid to give me their name…"

She swallowed, "Roxas."

"Roxas…?" he sighed.

Namine only nodded.

"Roxas, as in the same Roxas that's in Organization XIII?"

The same reply.

"I t thought I told you to stay away from anyone in that gang."  
"You did," Namine bit her lip. She could feel the tears coming. "But that doesn't mean I'll listen. You are NOT my father."

Cloud snorted through his nose like a fire-breathing dragon, "I'm in charge of you."

"I'm sixteen years old- I'm not a child!" she cried.

"That boy's trouble," Cloud warned.

"No, Roxas- he's different. He's sweet and honest and he cares. He'd never do anything to hurt me!"

Cloud gritted his teeth, "He's just like every other boy, looking for one thing. He'll only hurt you and he's trouble-"

"I love him," Namine whispered, tears running down her face.

"Not one more word-"

"How about three?" Namine spat. "_I HATE YOU!_"

Cloud stood; he towered over her small, petite frame, "You are never to see that boy again and that's final."

"_YOU THINK YOU'RE DAD, BUT YOU'RE NOT!_" she yelled, running to her room.

*********************************************

Cloud stood at Namine's bedroom door, peering in through the crack.

Namine lay in a boy's arms, crying into his chest. "R-R-Roxas…"

"Shhh…" he soothingly rubbed her back. "It's okay. He'll forgive you. It's _me_ he's mad at, really, Trust me…"

"I've _never_ told Cloud I hated him before," she looked up into the boy's blue eyes.

"You love him," Roxas smiled, kissing her tears away gently. "And he'll understand. I promise."

"I love you, Roxas," she snuggled into his arms as he stroked her hair, smiling softly:

"I love you, too, Namine."

Cloud gasped silently and shut her door.

The boy was lying. He _had_ to be lying.

Roxas was a bad kid.

But, the look in that boy's eyes when he looked at Namine…

It was a look Cloud had only seen once before.

When their parents were alive, that was how their father had looked at their mother.

IT was love.


End file.
